


Video Games

by HyperRaspberry



Series: Born To Die [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Human Wade Wilson, Lyrics in the text, M/M, Peter Feels, Peter-centric, This isn't a song fic, lana del rey - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils ont un contrat : la routine. Chaque soir, la même routine, rassurante, constante, comme une roue, un carrousel. Mais une routine qui est plus qu'elle n'y paraît, qui a quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose de céleste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> Même si la chanson donne une ambiance et aide à comprendre le texte, j'essaye de faire en sorte, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas/ne connaissent pas l'artiste/la chanson, que le texte soit compréhensible même si vous ignorez les paroles. (S'applique à tous les travaux de la série)

« La petitesse de l’homme perdu dans l’immensité de l’univers rend vain et ridicule son désir de rechercher l’absolu. »

Swingin' in the backyard  
Pull up in your fast car  
Whistlin' my name  
Open up a beer  
And you say, "Get over here  
And play a video game"

Bruits de moteurs, cris, rires, pleurs, pas sur le sol, rapides ou lents, trainants ou vifs, fenêtres ou portes qui s’ouvraient et se fermaient, le vent entre les feuilles, les feuilles de papier qui s’envolaient, la ville n’était qu’une source de bruit perpétuel, ou tout du moins, les sources de bruits étaient légions dans cette ville. Mais Peter laissait toujours son appartement parfaitement silencieux lorsqu’il le quittait pour se rendre à la fac. Appareils mis en veille voire débranchés, lumière éteintes, tout était coupé, laissant à ce petit morceau de territoire, en plein cœur de cette ville si bruyante, aussi silencieuse qu’une cathédrale, comme une alvéole abandonnée au milieu d’une ruche en constante activité. Mais là, au travers de la porte, lui parvenait une symphonie apocalyptique, de cris, de bruits de choc, le tout couplé à des rires hystériques.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma discrètement derrière lui. Comme à chaque fois qu’il entrait, l’étudiant ne pouvait retenir une légère grimace. Il avait tendance à parler de cet endroit comme d’un appartement, mais au vu de sa taille et du nombre incroyable de pièces, c’était plutôt un studio. Dans la limite de ses moyens en tant que tout nouvel étudiant en sciences dans une faculté qui s’était servie de sa réputation pour l’arracher à sa tante. Au milieu de la cacophonie des cris d’agonie et des rires psychopathiques, des explosions et des coups de feu, l’homme-araignée se libéra de son sac à dos qu’il jeta à travers la pièce pour qu’il tombe à côté de son bureau. Puis il s’autorisa un soupir avant de se glisser directement dans la salle de bain. Le costume bleu et rouge atterrit dans le panier à linge et son porteur profita d’une douche chaude, mais brève à cause du chaos qui régnait dans la pièce d’à côté. Ce n’était pas qu’il s’inquiétait, mais il préférait être là pour surveiller les lieux.

Ce ne fut qu’en sortant, les cheveux humides, vêtu d’un jean et d’un chandail, et se retrouvait de nouveau happé par le capharnaüm sonore, qu’il décida d’intervenir. Peter attrapa la télécommande et baissa le volume de la télévision, qui dégringola assez pour libérer ses oreilles et son esprit qui aurait été envahi par une migraine si cela avait duré une seconde de plus. Un cri indigné se fit entendre.

« Tu viens de bousiller mon infiltration !  
\- Je l’entendais du hall, rétorqua Peter. Y a plus discret, comme infiltration. Enfin, je suppose que…  
\- Le bruit m’aide à me concentrer !  
\- C’est dans tes méthodes, pouffa le brun. Tout juste. »

Sur ces mots, Peter s’affala sur sa chaise de bureau et ramassa son sac pendant que son interlocuteur continuait son infiltration ô combien grandiose. 

Cela faisait deux semaines qu’il n’était plus surpris de trouver Wade, Deadpool de son nom de… De quoi, d’ailleurs ? Héros ? Les plaisanteries les plus courtes étaient les meilleures. Méchant ? Pas vraiment non plus. Mercenaire. Même s’il était assez curieux de dire qu’un pseudonyme était un « nom de mercenaire ». Mais mieux valait faire avec : il s’agissait tout de même de Deadpool. Quoiqu’il en fût, cela faisait deux semaines qu’il avait donc arrêté d’être surpris en trouvant Wade dans son studio, et ce, à n’importe quelle heure. Que Peter rentre immédiatement après les cours ou plus tardivement parce qu’il avait décidé de cogner du malfrat en écoutant les fréquences de la police, il le trouvait toujours, toujours chez lui. L’odeur des chichimangas qui envahissait son appartement l’avait alerté la première fois, alors qu’il était seulement sur le palier. Maintenant, elle passait totalement inaperçue, contrairement au bruit. Lors de cette première fois, d’alerté et inquiet, Peter était passé à hébété voire éberlué en trouvant le mercenaire en noir et rouge chez lui, sur son lit, en train de regarder la télévision. Il avait même eu droit à un pouce levé agrémenté d’un « super ton appart ! » Cela ajouté au fait que Peter n’avait croisé cet excentrique que deux fois –une fois où il avait été son adversaire, une autre son allié suite à un concours hasardeux de circonstances-, il estimait être dans son bon droit lorsqu’il avait voulu chasser l’importun, comme d’autre chassaient des araignées de leurs logis. Importun qui, cela allait de soi, ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. 

Il était pire qu’un nuisible, parce qu’il trouvait toujours le moyen de revenir. Parfois même alors que Peter venait de le mettre à la porte. L’homme-araignée, ne sentant pas de danger imminent, avait décidé de changer de méthode. Il s’était dit qu’il suffisait de faire comme avec les enfants –des nuisibles d’un autre genre quand on réfléchissait à quelques cas- : l’ignorer et attendre qu’il aille jouer ailleurs. Certes, l’enfant en question avait quelques tendances psychopathes et schizophrènes, mais tous les moyens étaient bons.

Encore une fois, Peter s’était rendu compte qu’il était très (trop) naïf. Alors il avait renoncé.

Comme avec Gwen, avec Harry, avec ses parents morts dont il avait attend le retour en vain. Il avait tout simplement renoncé à faire sortir Wade de son logis, et de sa vie, parce que toutes les personnes qu’il avait tenté de garder s’étaient volatilisées d’elles-mêmes. Il avait voulu tout arrêter ; mais ses responsabilités l’avaient rattrapé. Il n’avait pas eu envie qu’à toutes les culpabilités que la vie s’amusait à accumuler sur sa table de chevet s’ajoute celle de ne plus rien faire pour la ville. C’était à ce moment précis, entre le renoncement et la tentative d’aller de l’avant, qu’il avait rencontré Deadpool, Wade Wilson de son vrai nom. Le seul énergumène qui ne devait pas comprendre la notion d’identité secrète. Energumène qui pour une raison obscure, semblait l’avoir pris en attachement, comme un enfant avec un chaton abandonné.

Et maintenant, c’était Peter qui l’acceptait sous son toit comme si le mercenaire était un chat errant. Cela faisait une drôle de paire, quand il réfléchissait. Le chaton abandonné rongé par la culpabilité et le chat errant au cerveau complètement à la dérive. 

Quelque part, et de manière plutôt paradoxale, renoncer à chasser Wade de chez lui donnait à Peter l’impression d’aller de nouveau de l’avant.

C’était alors devenu un rituel : Peter trouvait Wade chez lui, à manger, dormir, regarder la télévision ou encore, jouer à la console, ce qu’il faisait actuellement. L’étudiant se décida à faire ses devoirs et réviser, tandis que le mercenaire ne sortait pas une seconde de son univers virtuel et pixélisé, dans lequel il était plongé depuis un bon moment.  
Cette routine faisait du bien à Peter, finalement. Elle le rassurait. Et il en avait cruellement besoin. A un âge où la routine faisait peur, il avait pensé que « jouer les super en combi » (dixit Wade) serait quelque chose de divertissant, qui le rendrait immortel, et surpuissant. Il s’était cru invulnérable, et chaque jour était une aventure. Il avait cru pouvoir se défaire d’un besoin primaire de sécurité en assurant la sécurité lui-même. 

Puis on lui avait rappelé qu’il était vulnérable. Et pas seulement lui : son entourage également. Plus que lui. On lui avait rappelé qu’une vie comme la sienne ne se déroulerait jamais dans la sécurité. Qu’elle ne serait jamais une vie rassurante. Son pouvoir était à double tranchant et il avait fini par se couper. Il assurerait la sécurité en vivant continuellement dans la peur, il garantirait des routines rassurantes tout en disant adieu à une quelconque routine. 

L’arrivée de Wade avait chamboulé cet ordre auquel chaque être humain de la condition de Peter semblait soumis. Il était le seul à vivre en dehors des cases, à ne pas se couper sur ce double tranchant. Alors, même si Peter geignait parfois quand il trouvait Wade chez lui, que celui-ci se contentait de lui dire d’un air innocent « quoi ? t’as oublié notre rendez-vous ? », il devait avouer qu’il se sentait de nouveau rassuré. Grâce à cette routine. Malgré le fait qu’elle soit terriblement cocasse. Parce qu’en fin de compte, cette suite de mésaventure lui avait prouvée qu’il avait besoin d’être rassuré, comme n’importe qui. 

Peter reposa enfin son cahier, après y avoir griffonné toute une suite d’équations. Il referma ensuite son manuel, et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour se sortir tous ces chiffres de la tête. Puis il se tourna, se posant sur le dos de la chaise, alors que Wade continuait de jouer. Le mercenaire n’avait pas retiré son masque. Il ne le retirait jamais. 

« Bon beauté, tu joues ? S’impatienta-t-il. Ça fait trois heures que j’enchaîne les maps tout seul là. »

Cette déclaration arracha un ricanement à l’interpellé, qui quitta sa chaise et rejoignit le joueur sur son matelas après avoir branché sa manette. Bien que parfois fatigué, souvent éreinté, Peter prenait toujours le temps de jouer un peu. C’était un moment où plus rien n’existait. L’air, la mer, la terre, le vent, les montagnes, les gratte-ciel, la population qui semblait à un amas de fourmis qui se déplaçait dans une colonie de béton, les lumières des buildings, des étoiles, les feuilles de papier, les feuilles des arbres, la police, les criminels, son devoir, ses problèmes, ses culpabilités, plus rien n’existait alors, tout devenait aussi insignifiant que des pixels derrière un écran et les pixels derrière son écran devenaient tout ce qui importait. Il n’était plus rien, dans cet immense complexe éclaté qu’était l’univers, qu’un petit humain piqué par une araignée, devant un écran.  
Wade ne parlait pas. Pour une raison aussi obscure que son attachement à « Spidey » il se taisait, le psychopathe le plus bavard du monde restait silencieux et son esprit multiples qui avançait à cent à l’heure ralentissait la cadence pour se concentrer sur un personnage pixélisé armé d’une épée.

Et ça, c’était depuis qu’il avait rencontré Peter. Un étudiant complexe, encore jeune et fringuant mais pourtant marqué par ses épreuves et donc plus mature et réfléchi qu’il n’y paraissait, un être impulsif qui tentait d’être raisonnable. Un super-héros mais également quelqu’un qui grandissait et apprenait à devenir adulte, comme des milliards de personne de son âge sur cette immense planète pourtant si petite à l’échelle de l’univers.

Quand Peter était là, les voix se taisaient, parfois, son esprit arrêtait de crier, parfois. Parfois, son cerveau démonté et remonté recouvrait un fonctionnement normal, parfois, il parvenait à croire qu’il n’était plus si fou, parfois, il avait l’impression d’être enfin autre chose qu’un mercenaire psychopathe. Parfois. Ce soir-là pouvait être recensé parmi ces quelques « parfois ». Comme à chaque fois, Peter s’installait à une distance raisonnable, et le jeu pouvait commencer.

He holds me in his big arms  
Drunk and I am seein' stars  
This is all I think of  
Watchin' all our friends fall  
In and out of Old Paul's  
This is my idea of fun  
Playin' video games

Peu à peu, au rythme des voitures qui circulaient, des passagers qui piétinaient le macadam, des cœurs qui battaient, des lèvres qui se touchaient et se séparaient, des réveils et des assoupissements, sous la course descendante du soleil, ils colonisaient le territoire de l’autre. Ils se rapprochaient, s’affalaient, leurs pieds se posaient sur les cuisses de l’autre, leurs jambes et leurs bras se croisaient, ils s’étiraient, se détendaient, ne parlant que pour commenter ce qu’il y avait derrière l’écran, comme s’il s’agissait de la chose la plus importante au monde.

Au terme d’une guerre silencieuse, les deux territoires belligérants s’unissaient. Peter finit entre les jambes de Wade, le dos sur son torse, les bras du mercenaire autour de ses hanches, la manette de ce dernier sur le ventre. 

La nuit finit par tomber et les multiples lumières de la ville prirent le relais pour éclairer les rues qui se vidaient et se remplissaient. Lampadaires, panneaux publicitaires, buildings, tout s’allumait et la ville semblait s’incendier.

« Peter ? Spidey ? Hé ho ? Je me fais péter la rondelle là, bouges-toi ! »

Wade eut beau maltraiter la manette, il n’échappa pas au sort funeste qui l’attendait. Ce jeu était décidément tristement loin de la vérité. Comme s’il ne survivrait pas sans Peter.  
Peter qui par ailleurs, s’était endormi en une seconde. Il avait suffi d’une simple seconde, durant laquelle une femme éteignit la lumière de son bureau, un enfant tomba au sol après s’être entremêlé les pieds, un homme sortit une bouteille de lait de son frigidaire, et tant d’autres actions encore, qui se déroulèrent simultanément, en une toute petite seconde, pour qu’un étudiant passe de l’éveil au sommeil.

It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do  
I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you wanna do  
I heard that you like the bad girls, honey  
Is that true?  
It's better than I ever even knew  
They say that the world was built for two  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you

Ses yeux étaient clos, mais sa bouche entrouverte. Sa tête était retombée sur l’épaule de Wade. Son ronflement léger faisait écho aux ronronnements des voitures et celui, plus discret, des ampoules. Les lumières de l’immeuble d’en face entouraient son visage d’un halo de lumière jaunâtre. Wade regarda sa montre imaginaire : il était temps de partir. C’était dans le « contrat ». Disparaître avant que le réveil ne sonne –et se fasse exploser dans 70% des cas. S’il pouvait venir quand il voulait, cela devait être à un moment où Peter était absent, et s’il pouvait partir quand il voulait, cela devait être quand l’homme-araignée était endormi. 

Deadpool soupira et releva rapidement son masque, juste assez pour dévoiler ses lèvres gercées. Il les déposa sur la joue de Peter, qui ne cilla pas. Mince. Si c’était ça, la prochaine fois, il mettrait du rouge à lèvres à tenue longue durée, histoire de laisser une belle trace digne d’une pin-up sur la joue du super en combi. Puis avec, il écrirait sur le miroir de la salle de bain « Deadpool was here ». 

Il serait bien allé plus loin mais si l’étudiant dormait, c’était moins drôle. Et puis, il reviendrait de toute façon. Toujours pour manger, jouer à des jeux-vidéos, même s’il devait rester silencieux au moins quand Peter révisait. Même si ça allait à l’encontre de sa nature et de son flot mental qui ne se mettait pas toujours en veille. Parce que cette routine les aidait tous les deux. Parce qu’il était la seule chose qui rassurait Peter. Et parce que Peter incarnait, peut-être, la dernière parcelle de raison qui lui restait. Parcelle qui se trouvait quelque part, tapie loin, très loin, dans la galaxie éclatée de sa cervelle, sous un ciel nocturne et étoilé qui leur dévoilait l’immensité de l’univers, où ils n’étaient plus qu’une petite parcelle de raison, tapie dans une cervelle bien plus grande. 

An' baby, now you do

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
>  Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d'Utilisation Commerciale - Pas de Modification 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).


End file.
